


怎么说呢，醉驾？

by Stok



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-12
Updated: 2019-08-13
Packaged: 2020-08-20 00:41:58
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,213
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20218963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stok/pseuds/Stok
Summary: Crowley醉了，他以为眼前的Aziraphale是他想象出来的，像往常一样的imaginary friend。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 我知道我应该踏踏实实写连载的，但是我就是忍不住

今天Aziraphale和Crowley吃完饭， Crowley又邀请天使去他的公寓玩耍，然后毫不意外的被拒绝了。

“那我送你回你的书店？” Crowley提议。

Aziraphale看上去有些想拒绝， Crowley知道是因为自己开车开的太快了，抢在Aziraphale说话之前，Crowley又补了一句：“我可以开慢点。”

Aziraphale松了一口气的样子：“谢谢你Crowley，你真是太好了。”

“不我不好。” Crowley转过头去发动车。

Crowley说的是真的，他今天开车真的很慢，不仅如此，整个伦敦人民都觉得今天的路异常的长。

Crowley真的很想和天使多待一会儿，虽然他自己可能都没意识到，但是颤颤巍巍的宾利车可以称得上是蠕动在地上，公路也小心翼翼的考虑是不是应该再延长一点。

车停在Aziraphale的书店门口，Crowley和Aziraphale一起下了车。

关上车门，Crowley趴在车门上，隔着一辆宾利看着Aziraphale。

“你知道吗，你从来没去过我的公寓。”眼看Aziraphale没有邀请他共度良宵的意思，Crowley再次提出了另一种可能性。

“我只是看不到去拜访你家的意义。”

“因为我们是朋友，”Crowley说出来「朋友」这两个字的时候，心里有点酸酸的，“朋友会彼此拜访。”

“Hmm？”Aziraphale看上去并没有被这个理由说服。

“我新换了格纹床单。”Crowley换了一个暗示性更强的理由。

“早告诉过你格纹很时尚了吧。”Aziraphale的脸上有丝丝的得意。

Crowley忍了很久才没爆粗，他泄愤的一屁股坐进宾利甩上门，目视前方大声的说：“再见，天使！”

Crowley的车开的飞快，他现在需要酒，很多很多的酒，来麻痹他被Aziraphale一次次拒绝的苦楚。

他回到自己冷冰冰的公寓，把自己灌的酩酊大醉，眼泪不知不觉的就铺了满脸，但是他的阴茎又不知为何又有了反应。

“操，”他看向那坨撑起皮裤的隆起，气愤的躺倒在床上，拉开拉链伸手进去抚慰自己。

Crowley使劲撸了几下，却完全得不到满足，他本来就盛着水的眼眶因为这空虚感更是往外冒着水珠。

Aziraphale推开门的时候就看到的是这样的场景，Crowley躺在他黑红色的床上，裤子半挂在腿上，消瘦的手指消失在内裤的边缘，那一坨明显的隆起，以及Crowley半眯着的眼睛和红红的眼角。

“....Crowley！”Aziraphale被惊到了，他除了叫恶魔的名字想不到什么其他事情可以做了。

“哦，是你啊。”Crowley抬了抬眼皮，眼里没有一点惊讶。“我不记得召唤你了...”他的眼皮又垂了下去，“不过既然出现了，那就来吧。”

Crowley扭了几下，把那条紧紧绑在他腿上的皮裤蹬掉，抬头看想还杵在原地的Aziraphale。

“你还站在那儿干什么？”Crowley恶狠狠的瞪了一眼Aziraphale，语气中的威胁不比他和那些植物交流时的少。

“...我应该？”Crowley明显是醉了，Aziraphale想，所以他试探性的反问了一句。

“像往常一样？”Crowley翻了个白眼，“看在Satan的份儿上，为什么我想象中的你还是这么蠢？”

Aziraphale的脸上有淡淡的被冒犯的表情，但他决定不和这条醉蛇计较，继续问：“Aziraphale很蠢吗？”

“当然！”Crowley的语气又愤懑又委屈。

Aziraphale有些好奇，他一步一步往床边走去，“他做了什么让你讨厌的事吗？”

“没有，他什么都没做，但那才是重点不是吗？”Crowley换了个姿势，盘腿坐在床上。“六千年！没做过爱！没亲过嘴！没牵过手！”

Crowley大声控诉着Aziraphale的罪行，他明明是在生气的，但是几滴眼泪掉了出来。“他还一次次的拒绝我，不回应我的暗示。”

他抬起胳膊粗暴的蹭了蹭脸，继续说：“我今天给他说我换了格纹床单，他不仅不接受我的暗示，居然还给我说‘早就告诉过你格纹很时尚了吧’。”Crowley引用Aziraphale的时候撇嘴做了个鬼脸。

已经走到床边的Aziraphale不知道这有什么好暗示的，“可是你也并没有格纹床单啊。”

“他来了就有了。”Crowley垂着头很小声的说。

沉默尴尬的蔓延了一会儿，Crowley抬起头说：“我居然和我的想象也在聊这么无趣的话题。”

Crowley坐起来，弯起食指勾住了Aziraphale的领结，“你不是来和我聊一晚上天的吧？”他的身体贴上了Aziraphale的身体，感受到对方层层叠叠衣服下的热量，这让他发出一声满足的叹息。

他的另一条胳膊环住了Aziraphale的腰，身子往后一倒，Aziraphale就和他一起跌在了床上。

“Crowley！”倒在Crowley身上的Aziraphale明显感受到了那坨东西在顶着他，“你这是在干嘛？”

“嘘——”Crowley做了个噤声的手势，“虽然现在的情况很像我想象中真实会发生的情况，但是我现在不需要那么多真实。”

Crowley拉紧Aziraphale的领子，黄澄澄的蛇瞳近在咫尺，他分叉的舌头伸出来，发出了一阵嘶嘶的声响，“现在，吻我。”

Aziraphale不知道Crowley的眼睛是不是他诱惑的工具之一，但他深深的被那双眼睛蛊惑了，他抵上了Crowley的唇。

Crowley的蛇信几乎在瞬间就钻进了Aziraphale的嘴里，让他惊讶的是，Aziraphale不像以前的那个Aziraphale那样生硬，他积极的回应着，像是要把Crowley细长的舌头咽下去。

Crowley感觉到了一丝异样，但是混着酒精和性欲的大脑不足以让他采取行动。

虽然听不懂Crowley的暗示，但Aziraphale并不生涩，毕竟一个早就对美食美酒投降的天使，你不能指望他没有尝试过其他的快乐。

Aziraphale一个响指就把两个人的衣服脱的干干净净，然后他看见了Crowley已经冒着水的阴茎。他轻轻托起那颤巍巍的小家伙，拇指刮过前端，引得Crowley的身体弹跳了一下。

“嗯——”Crowley溺水似的，他的手紧紧抓住Aziraphale的手臂。

Aziraphale任由Crowley的指甲陷入他的皮肤。他握住Crowley的阴茎，抬起头看着Crowley的眼睛。

“你这样做过很多次吗？”Aziraphale的声音很沉静，让人不自觉的想回答他的问题。

“呃——”在Aziraphale缓慢的上下滑动中，Crowley抬起了他的臀部，“通常你会直接操我，没有——呃——没有这一步。”

“我明白了，”Aziraphale眨眨眼睛，“那你喜欢我加上的这一部分吗？”

天使淡蓝色的眼睛温柔的看着Crowley，这是Crowley以前从不敢想的，即使以他的想象力，他也不敢在天使的眼里有他的倒影的同时，添上那些满溢的爱意。Crowley鬼使神差的点点头，他已经忘了刚才的问题是什么了。

Aziraphale轻笑一声，说：“那你会更享受这部分的。”他放开了Crowley的阴茎。

Crowley还没来得及怀念那双手的温度，他的阴茎就被一个更温暖的东西包裹住了。Crowley倏地弓起背，睁大眼睛瞪着埋在他两腿之间的那个金色卷毛的脑袋。Aziraphale抬眼看他，Crowley从他眼睛周围的小皱纹判断，他的眼睛是带着笑意的。

“撒旦啊....”他喃喃出声，他的天使含着他，给他口，这是他藏在脑海里最阴暗角落的想象，从来不敢见天日的痴梦，Crowley不知道今天是怎么了，只知道和往常太不相同。

Aziraphale猛的吸了一下Crowley的阴茎，感受着恶魔突然用力压在他脑袋上的手，含糊的说：“不，不是撒旦，Crowley，是我，我要听你叫我的名字。”

Aziraphale话音落下之后，把Crowley的整个吞下，用力吮吸吞咽，用喉头挤压最脆弱的部分。

“Aziraphale——”Crowley几乎是尖叫着喊出天使的名字，他的双手紧扣着Aziraphale的后脑勺，头极力向后仰起，喉咙深处发出喑哑的嘶吼。

高潮过后的Crowley直挺挺的躺在床上，他瞪着因为过于扩张而显得空洞的眼睛，像两颗了无生气的玻璃珠子。

Aziraphale已经把Crowley还微微颤抖的阴茎吐了出来，他坐到Crowley身边低声说：“你知道我为什么不来你的公寓吗？”

Crowley恍惚中好像听见了Aziraphale的问题，但他听不真切，所以他没有做出反应。

Aziraphale也不在意，他停顿了一会儿继续说：“因为我怕自己控制不了对你的感情，发生今天这样的事情。”

他低下头吻了Crowley还湿着的睫毛，用舌尖敛去还挂在他脸上未干的泪珠。

“我没想到这感情竟然是相互的。”

Crowley打断了他，显然他的理智已经回归。“好的好的，谢谢你，现在我要醒个酒给Aziraphale打电话了，如果没事的话你就可以先消失了。”

Crowley用力把刚刚喝下去的几瓶酒逼出来，抬眼看到这个他以为的人形按摩器居然还没消失。

“你——”怎么还没走？是Crowley本来想说的，但是他几乎瞬间就收了声。

他感觉到了，醒完酒之后的Crowley可以清楚的定位Aziraphale，而他现在就清楚的感觉到，坐在他身边的，居然他妈是真货。


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 对不起我知道我已经ooc了我哭

Crowley的舌头打了好几个结，半天才捋直。

“A—Aziraphale？” 他结结巴巴的说。

“嗯哼？” Aziraphale眨巴眨巴眼睛算是回应。

“你——在这干嘛？” Crowley持续语言功能故障。

“我想是你说，‘朋友’之间应该相互拜访的。” Aziraphale加重了朋友两个字，“我们是朋友，对吧？”

“Er—当然。” 

Aziraphale叹了口气说：“我原谅你。” 

Crowley瞪着眼睛，不懂他在说什么。

“我原谅你说我蠢，我的确是。” 

“哦——天使，不是这样的，你听我说——” 

“是我没有听懂你的暗示，让你独自承受了这么久，我的意思是，我们各自独自承受了这么久。”Aziraphale的表情很懊恼，“我只是不懂你为什么不来找我，而是做一个和我一样的——的——”Aziraphale不知道如何确切的表述Crowley的这个imaginary fuck body。

“我的确暗示了很多次。”Crowley撇着嘴角说。

“我实在不知道‘我换了格纹床单’算什么暗示，你本可以直接给我说的。”

Aziraphale的话惹毛了Crowley。

“哦！所以这是我的错了？我应该怎么说？‘嘿！Aziraphale！你猜怎么着？有个恶魔爱上你了，爱了六千年！你把我当朋友，我却只想让你操我！’这样吗？！”Crowley一气之下说完了一整段，他停下来的时候才意识到自己说了什么。

Crowley的脸一下红了，「操，完了」他想。

空气好像凝固了，而Crowley没有穿裤子的事实不能为此时的尴尬帮什么忙。

Aziraphale清嗓子的声音打破了这让Crowley尴尬死的寂静。

“呃，所以，六千年吗？”

Crowley忍不住又翻了个白眼，这就是这个白痴天使捕捉的重点吗？

“是的，你个混蛋天使，六千年。”

“然后你希望，我，呃...操你？”即使是动词而非感叹词，天使也对这个词的发音有困难。

Crowley深吸一口气，即使对恶魔来说，这个晚上也过于迷幻了。但是天使真诚的询问眼神还是让Crowley回答了这个问题。

“...是的。”

“那我们就...？”

“...现在？！”Crowley觉得事情的发展是不是太快了，这还是那个「you go too fast for me」的Aziraphale吗？

“Well，你毕竟已经等了六千年了。”

Aziraphale说完没有再等Crowley的回答，他撑起身子，把Crowley笼罩在他的阴影之下。

“天——天使？”Crowley艰涩的吞咽了一下，结结巴巴的说。

“哼？”Aziraphale只发出了一个音节作为应答，他现在正忙着吻Crowley颤抖的睫毛。

Crowley自己也不知道叫天使要干嘛，他紧张的咬着嘴唇，感受着Aziraphale的吻一点一点落在他紧抿的嘴上，柔软的舌扫过唇缝，Crowley就像受了蛊惑似的丢盔弃甲，张开嘴任凭Aziraphale攻城略池。

Aziraphale停下打了个响指，两人身上的衣服都瞬间消失了，也让Crowley看到了天使下面已经坚挺的硬物。

Aziraphale顺着Crowley直勾勾的眼神看去。“我以为你那个想象的——朋友，已经这样做过很多次了，”他轻笑一声，“看来想象没有现实令人满意？”

“呃，”Crowley有些口干舌燥，他一个字一个字的往外蹦，“他没有这么，呃，这么大。”他咽了下口水，希望能对他发紧的嗓子有帮助。

“哦，这或许能减轻我的罪孽。”Aziraphale挑眉。

“——罪孽？”

“嫉妒，是一种罪，不是吗？”Aziraphale在Crowley的胸口印上一个吻，“嫉妒除我以外的人拥有你。”Aziraphale的声音很低沉，像是从黑暗深渊传来的低语。

Crowley几乎屏住了呼吸，他从来没听过Aziraphale这样的语气，对方的头埋在他的胸口，他不能看清Aziraphale脸上的表情。

Aziraphale深深吸进Crowley的味道，然后抬起头，他的脸上又是那种天使的表情，声音轻快，“不过现在都不重要了，显然他们都没我好。”

他用嘴唇包裹住Crowley的乳尖，牙齿轻轻蹭过，听见Crowley隐忍的呜咽后稍用力，咬破了个小口，激得恶魔咬着嘴唇仰起头，却把自己送到Aziraphale嘴里。

细细舔着渗出的血液，Aziraphale说：“Crowley，我想听你的声音。”话音刚落，他再次用力咬下，Crowley闷哼一声，背弓起来，双手攀上Aziraphale的肩膀，主动分开双腿缠上了Aziraphale的腰。

Aziraphale的舌滑进Crowley的肚脐，戳刺了几下，满意的感受到Crowley收紧的双腿。

“再告诉我一遍，你想要什么？”Aziraphale悠闲的亲吻着Crowley的小腹，留身下的恶魔胸口不受控制的起伏。  
出乎Aziraphale意料的，Crowley没有回答他，他有点惊讶的抬头，再次看见了Crowley玻璃珠子一样的黄色眼珠。

Crowley明显受不了天使的悠闲了，他捧着Aziraphale的脸把他拉近自己，深深的吻上了天使。已经分叉的舌头扫过天使口腔的每一寸，缠绕着天使的舌头舔舐吮吸，直到终于缓解了一点他身体里的渴望后，才依依不舍的退出。他看着天使湛蓝的眼睛，虔诚且坚定的说：“我想让你操我，Aziraphale，我的天使。”谁的目光都没有躲闪，Crowley继续说：“狠狠的操我，操到我成为你的。”

Aziraphale没再浪费时间，直直捅进了Crowley的身体。  
“唔——”紧致的包裹让两个人都不太舒服，但正是这种疼痛，让人莫名的安心，一种“终于是我的了”的安心。

感觉Crowley放松了些，Aziraphale开始小幅度的抽插，Crowley还是直直的看着他，手臂环着天使的金色卷毛脑袋。

“你是真的。”恶魔黄色的虹膜铺满眼球，他收紧了手臂，把头埋在天使的肩窝里，随着他的每一次动作喘息。

Aziraphale贴在Crowley的耳边低语：“我们都不用再承受孤独了。”

高潮后的两人都湿哒哒的，但谁也没松手，Crowley还抱着天使的头呢喃着“Aziraphale”，天使由他抱着。

过了一会儿，天使很小声的在Crowley耳边说：“我也爱你，Crowley，我的恶魔。”

Crowley笑了，颤抖的胸膛和淡淡的鼻音让他的声音无比柔软，“你知道吗，你是个彻头彻尾的混蛋。”

Aziraphale吻着恶魔太阳穴的蛇形印记，轻声回答：“我知道。”

——BS——

“我给你带了礼物，Crowley。”

“是什么？”

Crowley看着Aziraphale撕下那层格纹包装纸，打开里面的格纹盒子，拿出那套正宗的六色苏格兰纹床品六件套。他恶狠狠地瞪着那个床单，希望它会因为害怕改变颜色，然而它并没有。

“认真的吗天使？”

“我想既然用了格纹，你就应该体验最好的。”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> 想要kudos🙈


End file.
